After Sunset
by Galaxy Eclipse
Summary: Lovino is a vampire, and he's alone. He hates the world until he meets the human Antonio, who gives up his blood for him even though they just met. They become friends against the laws of nature and eventually leave the clutches of time. Spamano.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Hetalia fics have been my latest thing, and so I felt like writing my own. Spamano is my OTP so Spamano for everyone! :D**

* * *

He had been changed about a decade ago, and now he hated his miserable existence. That's right, not life, existence. Lovino Vargas was a vampire, immortal therefor doomed to stay at the physical age of 17 forever. Every few weeks he had to eat, which meant he had to kill another human. He loathed himself, a monster that roamed around killing with no point to existing.

Contrary to most beliefs there weren't that many vampires left in the world, the humans had basically pushed them to extinction. There were a few in North America, but as far as he knew Lovino was the only one of his kind in Europe.

Sighing he looked up at the sky and saw streaks of yellow and orange appearing on the horizon. It was time to find shelter for the day. The sunlight would only hurt him if he was in contact with it for more than a few minutes, but why take the chance? Grumbling he jogged over to the forest on the side of the road, going as fast as he could, and snapping tree trunks. It was fun to do that sort of thing sometimes, and since Lovino was faster and stronger than a human it was just messing around. He found a nice sheltered spot and went to sleep as the sun pulled itself into the sky.

Licking his lips the Italian knew that he would have to feed soon, since the last time he had eaten was almost three weeks ago. It was the longest he had ever gone without, and it was starting to urge him on to find a human somewhere. Walking slowly down the street he entered a town, then a small café appeared in his view. The owner had his back to him and was locking up for the night.

The rest of the street was already empty and dark, temping Lovino even more to sink his teeth into the brown haired café owner. Looking away he tried to get himself under control, he hated having to kill people to survive. When his gaze lifted back to the man he realized that the bright green eyes were trained on him as he walked closer.

Standing still Lovino watched him approach. Then out of nowhere a cheery voice broke the silence as the stranger spoke.

"Hola, mi llamo Antonio. ¿Y tú?"

"I don't speak Spanish you bastard!" He hissed back in his face, accidentally showing his fangs. Antonio just laughed.

"Sorry, hello my name is Antonio. What's yours?" Lovino was shocked; usually at this point the person that he was speaking to was begging for mercy, screaming or dead. This Spanish guy was laughing. Growling Lovino refused to answer him, then another random statement burst from Antonio's mouth.

"You need a place to stay tonight? Please? I almost never get to invite mis amigos over!" Lovino was wondering why he hadn't killed Antonio yet when he heard that.

"What the hell?! You just met me!"

"You're nice, so you're my friend." A breathtaking smile flashed across the Spaniard's face. "Come on." He grabbed one of Lovino's hands and began pulling him towards his house. The vampire could have easily crushed his fingers into a pulp, or yanked away, but he did neither and followed behind his new 'friend.'

It was getting painfully hard to resist, Antonio's pulse was beating against his hand, practically begging… Stiffening up he vowed not to eat until they were inside the Spanish idiot's house. As they turned the corner and approached a house, Antonio asked him another question.

"Lo siento, I never did get your name."

"Lovino." Why was he giving information? Because soon this man would be dead. A smile appeared on the Spaniard's face.

"Lovi~ You have such a cute name!" He unlocked his door and walked in, when Lovino didn't immediately follow him he turned.

"Hurry Lovi my house is going to get cold." 'Shit why didn't I think about this beforehand? I can't go in unless he invites me.'

"Lovi come in before my heating bill skyrockets por favor, I'm not rich." Internally sighing in relief Lovino walked into the house, closed and locked the door behind him. Antonio danced into his kitchen, expecting his guest to follow him.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked as he pulled ingredients out of the drawers and refrigerator. Lovino hesitated; it would be so satisfying to say 'you' before pouncing and pinning the Spaniard down. He watched as Antonio juggled garlic, the stuff had no effect on him at all, neither did wooden stakes. A cross however… Antonio turned to get Lovino's answer.

"Nothing, nothing." He whispered before turning away. Antonio walked over to him and stood in front of him and leaned closer towards his face.

"Are you okay Lovi?" It was almost unbearable and he knew he was going to crack. Hastily he pulled away and backed himself into a corner far away from Antonio. This human was different, and he was determined not to kill him. He opened his mouth and started panting slightly from the effort of staying away from the Spaniard on the other side of the room.

Clearly exposed were his fangs and Antonio saw them, he walked closer to Lovino.

"I understand now. It's okay." He was touched that his friend reined in his instincts to protect him. Reaching over the counter Antonio grabbed a knife. 'He's going to try to kill me with it, I don't blame him.' Sadness overtook Lovino at these thoughts before he caught himself. 'No I don't need anyone!' Shock pierced him as he saw Antonio make a cut up the side of his arm. Then Antonio lifted his arm up to Lovino's face.

"You can have some, I know you need it, and I don't want you hurting." Lovino didn't want to make his only friend scared or grossed out by him drinking blood from his arm.

"Y-you don't have to do that bastard." He could feel his resolve weakening as Antonio's arm got closer to his mouth.

"Just because you're different doesn't mean we can't be friends." Antonio had a understanding and friendly look on his face.

* * *

**There will be at least one more chapter. Please review everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

Lovino couldn't handle it anymore and licked the blood off of Antonio's arm. Then glancing up to ask permission he started sucking blood out of the cut. He must of drank a lot faster than he thought, because after about ten minutes Antonio started leaning heavily on him. Knowing that he was taking to much for the Spaniard to live Lovino tried to make himself stop.

He couldn't. For some reason Antonio's blood was the best thing he had ever tasted, and he couldn't pull away. At this point Antonio was starting to loose on consciousness from blood loss. Lovino thought about how generous his friend was, he wasn't even grossed out that Lovino was drinking from him. Then he realized that Antonio was no longer conscious, and that he was completely holding up Antonio's body. In a panic he managed to yank himself away. Cursing he held Antonio's limp corpse in his hands.

The green eyed man wasn't dead yet, but he was close. Hurriedly Lovino carried Antonio over to the couch and gently set him down before going to find a first aid kit. A slight trickle of blood ran down his arm and pooled on the floor. Lovino used his inhuman speed to find the kit and bandage up Antonio's arm. Then he noticed the blood pool. 'It wouldn't hurt now that it's already out of his body...' So he drank the blood on the ground.

Antonio was very pale, and Lovino was worried that he wouldn't live. 'I killed him! I should just commit suicide because I kill everyone I meet.' Antonio's breathing started getting shallower by the minute. Lovino, who never took care of anyone, was worked up trying to decide what to do. Then Antonio started talking.

"Lovi~ Don't leave me! Please, no one ever stays with me!" Tears began to slide down his face, making shiny tracks down his cheeks. Lovino, who was also unused to emotional exchanges of any kind, was again at a loss of what to do.

Antonio started to shiver on the couch, so Lovino draped a blanket over him. He really liked this human already. What about the idiot made him want to save him? While pondering this he sat on the arm of the sofa next to Antonio's head. He didn't even really know this guy!

But it didn't matter. Maybe it was his bubbly and friendly personality, or the way his eyes sparkled a bright emerald. More likely it was how he accepted him for what he was with no questions, offering his own health for Lovino. Now that it had gotten this far the vampire knew that he would stick to this human to feed off of his happiness instead of going back to his solitary depressing life.

He wondered why anyone would leave such a nice guy like Antonio. He put himself out there for anyone, expecting no personal gain. Antonio mumbled again.

"Lovi you need to..." His voice trailed off.

"Bastard," Lovino shot back at him playfully. Antonio's breathing started to get stronger and he started moving around a little. After a few minutes of that his eyes cracked open. Their usual bright green tinge was cloudy still as he looked around. As soon as he caught sight of the vampire the cloudy texture on his eyes started to disappear.

"Gracias. I didn't expect you to stay and take care of me after that." He looked up at Lovino with gratitude. Blushing slightly Lovino looked away. Before whispering.

"I'm sorry I took so much from you, I didn't mean to." Guilt was evident on his face. Antonio smiled.

"It's in your nature, I don't blame you."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness." A serious look came over the Spaniard' s face.

"Don't berate yourself like that again. You are a person just like anyone, and I wouldn't like you any other way." Blushing Lovino looked away. Antonio sat up and stood, slightly dizzy he swayed a bit, but took control and walked towards his kitchen. Smirking Lovino used his speed to get there first.

Antonio glanced at him and started wolfing down food from the fridge. After a few minutes he looked back over at Lovino.

"So... How are you now?" He was asking if Lovino was hungry still.

"Your blood tastes very good, better than any I've ever tasted before, so I'm full. Oh shit! That wasn't supposed to come out!" Lovino slapped himself. Antonio's face brightened.

"Really? Well glad I taste good. Now I really have to get some sleep because I work tomorrow. Night Lovi." Antonio walked down the hall and into his bedroom. Unsure of his next move Lovino stalked quietly down the hallway to Antonio's room. Listening through the door he heard the deep breathing that signified sleep.

Carefully he opened and closed the door barely making a sound. Ghosting over next to him he watched Antonio sleep. The calm look on the Spaniard' s face made Lovino sleepy as well, so though he almost never slept at night he caved and fell asleep on the floor right next to the bed.

Antonio woke up the next morning to find his dark haired friend sleeping right next to him on the floor. Smiling he thought to himself. 'He's so cute!' Quietly he slid out of the side of his bed opposite of Lovino. The vampire's heightened senses caught him moving though, and Lovino woke up.

"Lo siento, I have to go open my café." Antonio went to go take a shower. Lovino grumbled and started closing all of the blinds before the sun fully came up. Antonio got dressed in the bathroom and came out brushing his hair. In a hurry he stuck some bread into the toaster and went to put his brush back. Lovino watched from his vantage point, on top of the counter.

"Bastard you're going to be late because you slept in." Laughing at Lovino Antonio stuffed the toast into his mouth and pulled on his coat. Then with a worried look he turned to Lovino.

"You'll still be here when I get back right?" Rolling his eyes the vampire answered him.

"What the hell do you think I would do? Walk out of here with an umbrella?" Chuckling Antonio opened his door.

"Silly of me, huh? See you tonight Lovi!" The door closed before Lovino's exclamation of,

"Don't call me that bastard!" Could be heard. As he walked down the street Antonio thought about the vampire who he had willingly given his blood to. Even after opening the café and beginning to cook he couldn't get his mind off of in inhuman guest. With his foul language and mean attitude he should have been repelled, but instead he was attracted. If he looked into those clear golden eyes the fear and pain showed right through. In fact, he felt sort of... Protective almost. Wait, that couldn't be right! Lovino was much stronger than he was.

Looking around Antonio's house Lovino gathered that the Spaniard had only two constant close friends. 'That's odd, he's such a friendly guy.' It also appeared that he was rather poor, but didn't let it rule his life. His home screamed traditional Spanish decor, a character that wasn't often seen anymore. Scowling he straightened things up the best he could before falling asleep on the sofa.

* * *

**Love you all! Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who has followed, reviewed or favorited this! I appreciate it very much.**

* * *

Waking up a few hours later Lovino continued to think about his connection to Antonio. 'Why do I like him? How is he so nice to a grouch like me all the time?' Twitching at his inability to find an answer the looked outside. Since he had slept for a few hours the sun was beginning to set, which meant that Antonio would be back from his café soon.

Smiling as he always did, Antonio locked up and started walking home. The sun was setting again, and he paused for a few seconds to admire it before hurrying on. As he neared his home he began to wonder how Lovino had kept himself entertained all day. Suddenly out of nowhere something poked his back.

Yelping in fear he jumped forward before turning around. His vampire guest was smirking at him.

"Oh, hola Lovi! I didn't realize that it was you!"

"Of course it's me bastard, who else would jab you in the back? I'm assuming those friends of yours work." Looking away awkwardly Antonio answered him, wary of admitting one of his fears.

"Generally this part of town is filled with violent gangs, and they tend to... Attack anyone they meet. 'Wait, he paused before he said attack, does that mean he was going to say something else...' Silently Lovino followed his host back inside. Once a vampire was invited in once they could come and go as they pleased. Lovino attempted to break the tension.

"So, uh, how was your day at work bastard?" Antonio grinned at him.

"I thought about you basically all day Lovi~" His sincerity and utter lack of shame confused Lovino, so he hid it with a sarcastic comment.

"Think about the creepy vampire in your house all day, that sounds legit."

"I don't think you're scary, I think that you're cute!" Sputtering and blushing slightly Lovino yelled back at him.

"Don't call me cute bastard!" He looked away before softly whispering, "You don't know how easy it would be for me to kill you if I lost control." He trembled as the bright eyed human wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay. I trust you Lovi." The Spaniard gently pulled himself out of the hug. "I would like it if you came to see my café tomorrow." He looked hopefully into Lovino's liquid gold eyes.

Rolling his eyes at the sudden turn their conversation was taking the Italian replied.

"Sure." Then a random question burst from his mouth. "Why are you alone?" Blushing slightly he looked away. Antonio cocked his head and looked at him strangely.

"I have a girlfriend. We just don't see each other very much right now." Shocked Lovino surfed through the things he had seen in his friend's house. Nothing had even a hint of feminine touch to it. Hissing he responded to Antonio.

"I can leave, you don't have to fear for her safety. Then you can see each other again." He turned and prepared himself to sprint out of the house and die shortly after. Then Antonio grabbed his arm, flinching Lovino looked back at him. Pleading the Spaniard clung to his arm.

"Por favor, don't leave! Our relationship is already unsteady, and we'll probably be breaking up soon anyway!" Lovino examined his face, surprised at the amount of emotion he managed to show and put into his words. He knew that he wouldn't have left and lived anyway. In fact, after only knowing this idiot for a few hours he felt like without the endless chatter he would be lonely.

Lovino slid silently onto the couch while Antonio set up a movie. Then the Spaniard bounced onto the couch and sat right next to Lovino. Slightly uncomfortable the vampire tried to concentrate on the film. About 45 minutes in Antonio fell asleep leaning against the arm of the couch.

Glancing over at his friend Lovino saw the sharp angle that his neck was tilted at. Uncertain he gently pulled Antonio into a more comfortable position, forfeiting his own place on the sofa. His finger brushed against the mark on the Spaniard's arm where he had cut himself for Lovino.

Suddenly Antonio grabbed Lovino and pulled him down onto the couch. Alarmed the Italian realized that if he struggled he would probably hurt his human friend.

"W-what the hell bastard!"

"I'm cold, and you're warm." Snuggling closer to Lovino Antonio drifted back off to sleep. Now extremely uncomfortable with the sleeping arrangements Lovino carefully pried Antonio's arms off of him and stood up. Since all of the lights and heating were off he draped some blankets over the Spaniard before going to sleep in Antonio's bed.

Early the next morning the two of them set out for the café. Weary of what Antonio had said yesterday Lovino stuck close to him, lurking like a cat in the dark shadows. Reaching their destination the two unlocked the door and went inside. Antonio showed him around the tastefully decorated dining room before leading him into the kitchen. Upon trying to teach Lovino to cook he got a sudden outburst.

"Bastard! You think I was always a vampire? I know how to damn cook!" He began to do so furiously, moving like a whirlwind in the small space.

Watching him Antonio felt slightly awed. He had never seen anyone cook pasta so quickly and efficiently.

"Wow Lovi, you can cook pasta really fast..."

"Of course I can idiot I'm Italian." He finished by expertly plating the dish.

Over the course of the day the two of them talked about themselves, their past and their hopes for the future. With Lovino helping out with the cooking end of things the dishes got out to customers much faster. When it was time for them to close up Lovino ran outside and waited somewhat patiently in the pitch black shadows a few feet away from the door. Whistling quietly Antonio came out and locked the door.

"Lovi?" He asked into the darkness. Peering out at him Lovino slid out in front of him, until that moment cloaked in darkness.

"I'm here." The two of them walked back to the Spaniards home in silence, now Lovino openly moved along next to Antonio because no one was around. Noticing that Antonio kept inching closer to him Lovino dropped back behind him to avoid any problems. But it created a new one, because Antonio froze when Lovino moved out of sight.

Running at supernatural speed the vampire positioned himself in front of Antonio before beginning to walk at a human pace again. Sighing the human followed him again, relieved. When they reached his house the two went inside, Lovino started cooking dinner for Antonio.

"Ah, thanks Lovi~"

"Bastard," mumbled Lovino. Finishing he set the food on the table and watched Antonio eat it. When he was done they washed the dishes and went to bed. Since the café didn't have many windows, Lovino planned on changing his sleeping schedule so that he was no longer nocturnal.

Grumbling Lovino flopped himself down on the far side of Antonio's bed, and refused to be touched. Giving up after an hour Antonio fell asleep.

* * *

**There are probably a bunch of mistakes because I didn't edit at all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**There are always those reviews that make you tear up, and you guys are doing it! Thank you so much everyone! Sorry about the late update, I was being lazy over the weekend. I have 2 speeches this week, so no more updates until spring break.**

* * *

In the middle of the night Lovino had to shove Antonio away so many times that he stopped counting. By morning he was just about ready to strangle the overly clingy bastard.

After Antonio ate his breakfast the two of them walked to the café. The sun was already beginning to reach over the horizon, and beams of light penetrated the darkness. Worried Antonio glanced over at Lovino, who seemed completely unfazed about the fact that in a few more seconds he would pass through a patch of light.

Jerking himself into action the Spaniard jumped in front of Lovino with his arms out.

"Lovino stop!" The fear was clear in his high pitched voice. Rolling his eyes the auburn haired vampire did so.

"Why the sudden reaction idiot?"

"Y-you almost destroyed yourself in the sunlight."

"No I didn't. I can be exposed to the sun, just for a few minutes at a time." To demonstrate he used an arm to sweep Antonio out of his way and stepped into the sun. Wide eyed Antonio watched him, looking for any sign that his friend was being hurt. When there was none he sighed before walking over to Lovino.

"Point taken." He grabbed Lovino's hand and tried to yank him along. Looking at him the Italian couldn't suppress a smirk.

"You can't force me into anything."

"Lovi we have to open my café!" Shaking his head at the excuse Lovino pulled his hand away from the human and began walking beside him to their destination.

"What's on the menu today?" Now completely focused on his task Lovino prepared to cook.

"Whatever you want, today is usually my random foods day." Snorting at the Spaniard Lovino began to prepare the food for that day.

As the day passed Lovino realized that he was actually enjoying himself. Working in the kitchen with Antonio coming back to give him orders, and most times a comment about his supposed 'cuteness' was nice. Not the part about Antonio's comments! Just the rest of it. At least that's what he told himself.

When it was time to close up that evening Lovino did most of the cleaning while listening to Antonio's mindless chatter. After that they went back home and slept. Lovino could see a pattern forming. Again he slept on the far side of Antonio's bed and refused to be touched.

The next morning Antonio got a phone call, it was from his girlfriend. Seething Romano went into the other room to give them 'privacy.' He could hear everything with his enhanced hearing anyway.

"Hola, how have you been?" There was a pause as Antonio waited for her to respond. "Yes, I think so too. No need to drag it out."

'Drag out what?' Lovino thought to himself. 'Going on another date together?'

"I wish the best for you two! Yeah, you and him make the perfect couple, no need to apologize for it."

'What?! His girlfriend was cheating on him before they even broke up?!'

"Adiós." Antonio walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Lovino was frozen with a blank look on his face, his eyes shooting around as in his mind he tried to both make sense of what happened, and come up with a response.

"Lovi? Are you okay?" Antonio waved his hand right in front of Lovino's face. Eyes coming back into focus Lovino tuned in on reality.

"Don't call me that bastard!" He hissed while backing up from Antonio, who was standing very close to him. "Let's just go to work okay?" He walked out the front door, knowing that the Spaniard would follow him.

Later that night after working at the café all day Lovino made dinner for Antonio again, and just like the night before the two of them slept on opposite sides of Antonio's bed.

As the weeks passed the two of them began to get closer, and Antonio stopped communicating with all other humans entirely. Gilbert and Francis, his two main friends, stopped calling and the people at the café received only a smile and a few choice words.

Lovino basked in the attention like a snake in the sunlight. When he was human his stupid younger brother was better than him at everything, and their grandpa had left his enormous fortune to him alone. Everyone liked him, and Lovino was his potty-mouthed, grouchy older brother. Getting undivided attention from someone was a luxury that he had never had before, and he was enjoying it to the fullest. Inconspicuously of course.

Over time Antonio started to pick up on the small cues that Lovino dropped. To someone who didn't know him very well it was just him acting like a jerk, but the Spaniard started to see through his thorny wall. The only reason it was there was to protect him, Antonio realized, 'he's used to everyone hating him.' Pretty soon it became clear to him that Lovino avoided close contact even more than he had before, and flinched whenever Antonio got close to him.

Over the weeks that they had been living together Lovino had only eaten that one time when they first met.

That night when they climbed into bed Lovino was stiff, and was so close to the edge of the bed that if he moved he would fall onto the floor. Antonio, noticing his friend's discomfort, scooted over across the bed towards him. When he failed to get the normal response telling him to 'stay on your side of the bed perverted bastard!' He put his arm over Lovino's shoulder.

"Lovi?" The vampire tensed up and tried not to breathe in the scent of Antonio right next to him. He would move, but then he was afraid that the might either a. Hurt Antonio when he was concentrating on not drinking from him with his strength, or b. Not be able to control himself as soon as he moved and drink from Antonio. Both seemed like less than satisfactory outcomes, so he opted to stay still.

Sensing the discomfort in his Italian friend the Spaniard slid closer. And pushed himself up next to Lovino.

"Lovi, are you okay?" The Italian vampire could feel his control wavering again. 'Why couldn't I have gone and eaten before it got out of control! I am so stupid…'

* * *

**It just got that much more intense... Review please everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone who has left a review gets an imaginary cookie! Thank you all so much for reading this far.**

* * *

As Antonio leaned closer the steady beat of his pulse drew Lovino in. Finally noticing the expression on the vampire's face Antonio realized what kind of situation he was in. Mentally smacking himself for his stupidity he sighed. Lovino would have to eat sometime, why hadn't he noticed? Stiffening himself up he prepared to feel teeth sinking into his flesh. He wasn't suicidal, he convinced himself. He trusted Lovino not to take to much and kill him. Antonio slid even closer to Lovino, and noticed how he tensed up more.

"I would prefer that you drank from my arm and not my neck," he quietly inserted into the silence. Fear laced through his tone. No matter how much he trusted Lovino it was still super scary to have someone biting you to drink your blood.

"Get out while you still can bastard, I'm going to lose control." Growling Lovino tried to convince him to leave. It didn't matter how good Antonio's blood tasted, or how much he actually needed it to survive. He didn't want to hurt Antonio in any way.

"I'm here for you Lovi."

"You're sure?" Lovino knew that in a matter of seconds he would snap. Tilting his head sideways so his face was next to Antonio's arm he glanced up. The Spaniard was radiating fear, but determination. 'He really is an idiot. I don't have as much control as he thinks I do.'

Swiftly he bit into Antonio's arm, and took a minuscule amount of blood. Then, just as quickly, he pulled away and licked the excess liquid from his lips. Getting up he used his inhuman speed and found a first aid kit in the bathroom. After a short, 'I'll be back,' Lovino sprinted out of the house and down the street. The tiny amount of blood he had taken from Antonio would keep him sane long enough to find another human.

Racing through the dark streets he finally came upon an older gentleman, probably in his late 40's. He appeared to be doing nothing more than a late night walk, which made him the perfect victim. Cringing at his own thoughts Lovino swooped in and pounced on his prey. The vampire took the man's life quickly so that he wouldn't feel any unnecessary pain.

After eating and disposing of the body Lovino started back to Antonio's house at an easy jog, taking his time even though he knew that soon the sun would be up. The sun rose even quicker than he thought it would, so he was in direct sunlight for about three minutes. He knew that five was his absolute max, so he tried to force his body to move faster. Though he knew it was a lost effort he tried to find his keys in his pockets as he ran.

After bandaging up his arm Antonio placed the first aid kit back where it belonged before walking over to the window. Squinting he looked out into the pitch blackness that was his street. There was no way that he could find Lovino out there, so he stood next to the window. Time passed and pretty soon the sun was beginning to peek over the rooftops. Antonio knew that the full sunrise was underway, and Lovino was still gone.

As the sun climbed higher into the sky Antonio got progressively more worried. When the sun was clearly above the building tops he felt like he was going to faint. Either Lovino wasn't coming back, or he had gotten destroyed in the sun.

Suddenly his door opened and slammed shut. Lovino was panting in the hall, some patches of his exposed skin blackened.

"Lovi!" Antonio jumped forward and put his arms around the Italian. Then for the first time noticing the blackened skin Antonio started to freak out.

"Are you okay?! Please don't die!" Antonio started tearing up and begging Lovino to stay alive. Rolling his eyes Lovino muttered,

"Bastard," at him before awkwardly patting his back.

"I'm fine." He pulled away from the Spaniard and began peeling off the burnt skin. In awe Antonio stared at him.

"Lovi never leave again! I missed you so much!"

"Idiot I was only gone for a few hours!"

"I still missed you." Antonio clung to Lovino, who not wanting to hurt him, gently tried to push him away.

"Get off of me!" Lovino began to pry Antonio off.

"But Lovi..." Antonio paused before looking into Lovino's eyes. "Te amo." Shocked Lovino stopped moving and looked at Antonio, emotions snowballing together. Did he like Antonio like that? They were best friends, but was there more to their relationship?

"Do you love me to Lovino?" Antonio let go of him and searched his face for emotion. A bright blush spread over Lovino's face as he nodded slowly. 'There, I admitted it. There's no going back now.' The vampire retreated into the living room, since the sun was already up he wouldn't be going to the café that day. Following him Antonio was bouncing with excitement.

"Don't worry, I won't let you down Lovi!"

"Don't call me that!" The ongoing name battle began again.

"But Lovi it's so cute! Besides you deserve a cute pet name."

"Sh-shut up bastard!" Lovino smacked Antonio on the head. The Spaniard just laughed and smacked him back. To get him back Lovino flung a pillow at him, which hit him full on in the face. Smirking Lovino sped up faster than a human could to avoid the pillows and blankets that Antonio was throwing at him.

Knowing that the way things were going he couldn't win the pillow fight Antonio pretended that he hurt his arm flinging the pillows. Lovino stopped behind him.

"I can see you trying not to smile Toni." He playfully pushed him over onto the couch. "I'll clean up." Running around the room at supernatural speed he folded all the blankets and replaced the pillows where they belonged. Rolling his eyes Lovino plopped down onto the floor next to the couch. 'I wonder where this is going.' He thought to himself. 'It's obviously never going to just be friendship between us again.'

* * *

**The pillow fight was me being random. Anyway, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A longer chapter for you all. The next one should be up by Wednesday.**

* * *

Antonio knew that Lovino needed some time to reflect on their confessions, so a few minutes after laying on the sofa he got up. Moving towards the kitchen he began to formulate his cleaning plan. A faint whisper of air behind him alerted him that Lovino was following close behind him. He turned, uncertain of what to say.

"Uh, do you need something?" Glancing over at him with suddenly remorseful eyes Lovino answered.

"I need you to be alive." Confused at his comment the Spaniard did a self-examination, and found that he was still in perfect health. Shrugging it off he began to sweep the floor, after that he wiped down the counters. The entire time Lovino sat in the corner. Throughout the day similar things happened, whenever Antonio finished his task and moved on Lovino was right behind him. The only time that Antonio was alone was when he went outside with the trash. For those five minutes he felt abandoned... As soon as he crossed the doorstep Lovino was by his side.

That night when they went to bed Lovino was silent. When Antonio slid over next to him he was relaxed, and didn't question it. Still confused about his 'I need you alive' answer Antonio resolved to ask again later. Scooting over again he closed the gap between them until only about an inch remained. In one swift movement Lovino flipped over so that he was facing the Spaniard.

Looking into Antonio's eyes Lovino was unable to explain his feelings about them. Their emerald depths glittered in the darkness, shifting shades of green showing clearly how Antonio was feeling. Happiness was there, but there was also concern showing through. 'What's he worried about?' Mesmerized the Italian kept leaning closer until their noses were practically touching.

Then coming out of his stupor he blushed and began to pull away, then he was stopped by Antonio lightly brushing his hand across his face. Lovino glanced up. Antonio silently asked permission to see if it was okay before leaning forward and kissing Lovino. The vampire saw no reason to push him away, so he didn't.

Antonio was surprised that Lovino wasn't pulling away, so he didn't push his luck and after a few more seconds he returned to his own side of the bed. When he woke up in the morning Lovino was snuggled up right next to him, clutching the back of his shirt. Smiling the Spaniard pulled his fingers off and turned over so that he was facing Lovino. The Italian muttered and accidentally smacked Antonio in the face. Grinning he pushed Lovino's hand down and held it. The moment only lasted for a little bit though, because when Lovino woke up he blushed and got up quickly.

When Antonio went to go take a shower Lovino began to watch TV. A half hour later when Antonio walked down the hallway the Italian was still staring blankly at the screen.

"What did you mean yesterday about needing me to be alive? Do you think I'm suicidal? I'm not, I can assure you." Antonio was concerned that Lovino could see the future or something, and in the near future he died.

"I'm immortal. You're a human, it doesn't matter how old you live to be, when you die I'll still be alive, and the same age I am now." Lovino was sad, he didn't want to live without Antonio, but he couldn't doom him to the kind of miserable existence he had either. With wide eyes Antonio glanced down at his arm, then back up at Lovino.

"W-wait. You bit me, so shouldn't I be..."

"No, idiot. To become one of us the human and the vampire have to exchange blood. As far as I know, you haven't drank my blood." Antonio looked at him curiously. That was not what he guessed Lovino was stressing about.

"I don't really have any close family or friends besides you Lovi, so would it be bad if I became immortal so that we could stay together?" Glaring at the ground the vampire answered him.

"I don't want to put you through that. You deserve a better life, with a better human." Antonio walked up to him and stared into his eyes.

"But I don't want another human, I want you Lovi." The Spaniard patted Lovino's head, almost brushing against the copper colored curl that always stuck out. Blushing Lovino pulled away.

"Don't touch my curl bastard!"

"It's so cute! Why won't you ever let me touch it?"

"J-just don't stupid!" Lovino whacked him. Putting on his best pouting face Antonio hugged Lovino.

"Lovi~" Antonio turned the TV off and tossed the remote onto his coffee table. The Italian watched him suspiciously. Dancing around the room with a coffee mug the Spaniard continued.

"I would do anything to stay with you, why deny me the easy option?" Grumbling Lovino looked away.

"I don't want to put you through the pain and self-doubt. I hated myself for so long before I met you bastard, and you shouldn't be forced into something like that." Hugging him the Spaniard continued.

"But I wouldn't be forced. I just asked you if I could." He smiled at Lovino. Grumbling Lovino allowed himself to be lost in the embrace.

"If you really want that, promise me that you'll see all your friends and family one more time." Lovino wanted to make sure that Antonio wasn't torn away from the people he knew like he had been all those years ago.

"I'll go do that now! Te amo Lovi, I'll be back later!" Antonio grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door. Lovino listened through the walls of the house until he was out of range.

'Am I sure that I should go through with this? That bastard is my life, but he deserves better... Oh, who the hell am I kidding? I love that idiot, and I'll change him without a second thought if it means he won't leave me.'

The rest of the day Lovino moped around, doing nothing productive. When it began to get dark he went outside and hid himself in the shadows and foliage in Antonio's yard. After a few more hours the cheery Spaniard still wasn't back, and Lovino was getting restless. He growled and was close to tracking the Spaniard when the happy man turned the corner.

Antonio walked forward and turned the corner. Now his house was in sight, but no lights were on. For a moment it unsettled him, then he remembered how sensitive Lovino's senses were and he calmed himself. As he entered his home an odd feeling came to him; fear. 'Lovino was nothing to be afraid of,' he told himself. 'He won't hurt me.' Then something else came to mind. 'He'll hurt me by leaving.' Panicking he softly called out Lovino's name.

There was a small breeze and the Italians voice came from behind him.

"What took you so long idiot?" Lovino was standing right behind him with a scowl prominently displayed on his face.

When Antonio tried to hug him enthusiastically the vampire just slid out of the way.

"That isn't necessary." Lovino growled at him. Smiling Antonio sat down on the sofa.

"I said goodbye to all of my friends and family, in a subtle yet meaningful way. So, uh, you're going to let me become one of you now?" To Lovino he was obviously terrified, his heartbeat speeding up drastically as he spoke.

"If you're sure that's what you want. Allow me to remind you that there's no going back. You will have some weaknesses, and more strengths. The most important thing is this," he paused to make sure that Antonio was listening. "You must kill innocent humans to survive."

Antonio winced at that, then patted Lovino's shoulder.

"I don't care if it means that I can be with you."

"D-don't touch me bastard!" Lovino ruined the perfect moment with his usual bad attitude. Smiling back at him fondly Antonio realized that it was one of the reasons he loved the Italian so much, and nothing could ever change it.

* * *

**As always, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter, one or two more and this story will be finished.**

* * *

Grimacing at some thought he had Lovino looked over at Antonio.

"You're sure this is what you want?" He said gesturing to himself. Rolling his eyes the Spaniard answered.

"Of course! Stop asking me, I'm sure that this is how I want to spend my life." Sighing Lovino grabbed Antonio's hands, a rare show of affection.

"It's going to hurt you really bad." There was a haunted look in his own eyes as he remembered his own change.

"Please, stop dragging it out Lovi." Looking into the Italians eyes Antonio conveyed his message: Stop procrastinating, I can take the pain.

Glancing down for a second Lovino leaned in.

"I've already drank your blood, so here." He handed Antonio a knife and held out his arm. Stalled for a second the Spaniard looked down at Lovino's arm. 'Now isn't the time to be a coward.' He carefully made a small cut on Lovino's arm. The vampire didn't even flinch as the crimson streams started running down his arm to his fingers.

Trying not to think about how disgusting it was Antonio leaned down and licked the blood off of Lovino's arm. Lovino was as still as a statue, not doing anything negative or encouraging. Antonio finished and sat down on the couch. Lovino watched as the thin cut on his arm started to seal itself back up.

Preparing himself for the possible screams and pleas Lovino sat down next to Antonio. The Spaniard was starting to stiffen up, and it was clear that the pain was starting to get to him. A few minutes later tears were streaming don his face, and his body was jerking. Lovino gently stretched him out so that he was laying flat on the couch.

Letting go of the Spaniard he sat cross legged on the floor, watching to make sure that everything turned out okay. Five minutes later Antonio was squeaking and asking for everything to stop. Thrashing around he felt Lovino holding him down. Curling himself up around the Italian's arms he quieted down and went to sleep.

Grimacing he tried to pull himself away from the Spaniard, but the idiot was already as strong as he was. Resigned he slumped down with his arms still stuck. About an hour later he was sleeping and Antonio was waking up.

The Spaniard looked at Lovino, who was propped up against him sleeping, and smiled. That was so cute. Then he wondered why everything smelled so strong, and looked really sharp. He had mice? Why hadn't he heard them before? Lovino twitched, bringing Antonio's attention back to him.

Stroking the Italian's hair slowly Antonio thought about what his new life would be like. Mostly solitary, alone with the love of his, well not life anymore... Lovino stirred and opened his eyes, blushing at the odd position he was in. Pushing himself up he sat like a normal person.

"Aw Lovi, you were so cute like that!" Antonio started with the usual cuteness comments.

"Bastard! Stop saying I'm cute!"

"But you are!"

Shut up damn it!" Antonio pulled Lovino into a hug, and was smacked by the Italian. Since they were both vampires now it didn't matter how hard they hit each other in petty fights. Hissing at Antonio Lovino stood up and ran out the front door. Surprised the Spaniard did his best to catch up, but he was new to his body and much slower than the Italian.

Checking to make sure that Antonio was still behind him Lovino lead on, until they were sprinting through trees. Eventually he stopped next to a small stream that trickled over tiny crushed river rocks. A few minutes later Antonio joined him, still stunned by how much more powerful his new senses were.

"Why are we here Lovi?" He was also confused about why they were at the stream.

"Look at it. For real, not just a glance. Examine it like your life depends on it."

Now even more baffled Antonio leaned down on stared into the clear ripples on the surface, that really had microscopic bits of dirt and other matter like that. Grains of sand slid along the bottom to quickly for a human eye to see. Moonlight dripped down through the cracks between the leaves above, sliding into the water. It made it softly glow silver like the moon itself. It was the most magical thing Antonio had ever seen. The bubbling sound of the water going over bigger stones and the thin mist coming off the water added a mystic quality to the air, it also had a slight calming effect. 'Mother nature (Not Mother Russia!) has really outdone anything that humans could ever create.'

After assessing the brook he glanced back over at Lovino.

"It's very pretty." Then he looked carefully at the Italian. "But next to you it pales in magnificence. You're beautiful Lovi." Sputtering Lovino tried to find the right way to cuss him out. Finally he settled on,

"Bastard! Don't say stuff like that!"

"But it's true." The Spaniard leaned in so that their faces were only inches apart.

"Hell n-" the angry Italian was cut off by Antonio kissing him. Giving in right away Lovino let Antonio draw it out as long as he wanted. When they broke apart he smacked the smiling Spaniard.

"Bastard," he mumbled half-heartedly. Laughing Antonio pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Lovi, you're just to cute~" Hissing Lovino turned.

"Well let's get back to your house, the sun will be up soon." So running side by side the two vampires made their way back to Antonio's home. When they got there the Italian turned to his companion.

"Choose the things that you need to keep. We're going to have to move around a bit." Sighing the Spaniard began to go through his stuff. A lot of it he didn't really need, so it went into the 'sell' pile. Vampires still needed money to buy clothes and other things like that.

* * *

**As always, please review I really appreciate each and every one of them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the long wait. We just passed 2000 viewers on this, thank you guys so much!**

* * *

With narrowed eyes he watched Antonio rifle through his belongings. It took the Spaniard almost an hour and a half to get through everything; much to long in Lovino's opinion. The idiot could have done everything at a much faster rate than a human, but he decided to only speed it up a tiny amount. 'Fool! Why wait? We have a life to live! We don't have forev- I guess we do have that long.'

Reprimanding himself for his foolishness Lovino shook his head. Catching the movement from the corner of his eye Antonio turned.

"Something wrong Lovi?" The Italian turned towards him and looked him into the eyes.

"No. Nothing is wrong, and if it is, we have forever to fix it." Then as an afterthought he added, "Bastard." He smiled and gave the surprised Spaniard a quick light hug. "Now that you're done I'll help you pack up."

The two of them fit everything neatly into two suitcases. Then Lovino packed up the rest of the things that were being sold into multiple cardboard boxes.

"I'll take these to a Goodwill or something and have them pay me up front." The older vampire ghosted out the door with an enormous armful of boxes. Antonio smiled and got his house cleaned up for the realtors coming to sell it. He moved with quick fluid motions so that he could get everything done before Lovino got back.

When he was finished with the junk Lovino ran back to Antonio's house. The Spaniard was waiting outside for him. He slowed to a walk.

"I have a small storage space rented that holds everything I own, which isn't much. Lets take your stuff, then come back in time to talk to the realtors in the early morning." He grabbed Antonio's hand. Smiling widely the Spaniard grabbed a case in his free hand, as did the Italian. Then the two of them disappeared into the shadows.

Come morning both were waiting patiently inside the front door for the realtors. At about 7:30 a short woman with long blonde hair and her slightly taller redhead companion knocked on the door. After the formal greetings and such they examined the house carefully. Awhile later they signed all the necessary papers and the realtors left, saying that they would be back later with possible buyers.

The two vampires hung out in the kitchen and talked. When they finally got to the topic of their future their minds went blank.

"We could... Be world travelers who have been to every country." Antonio loved going to new places, and he was ready to visit somewhere other than his homeland of Spain.

"We'll still need money stupid! We need actual jobs. What about we..." He trailed off as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll introduce us Lovi!" Antonio skipped over to the door as Lovino yelled,

"Don't call me that bastard!" Then he covered his mouth. He couldn't scare away the buyers if they wanted to sell this place.

"Hola!" With his signature cheery smile Antonio greeted the young couple. "I'm Antonio and that guy over there," he pointed to Lovino, who was still sitting on the counter. "Is my boyfriend. Enjoy looking around." He walked over to Lovino and pulled the grumbling Italian outside.

"I'll get you back later stupid. What the hell was that?"

"Nothing. I only told the truth!" Sang Antonio.

"Why did you tell them that damn it!" Lovino was blushing brightly.

"Aw, Lovi's blushing!" Antonio pinched the Italians cheeks. Growling the said Italian yanked himself away, and into the sun. Since the two of them were carefully standing in a patch of shade the sun rays beat down on Lovino.

Wincing he jumped back instinctively, straight into his friend. Gasping in surprise the Spaniard fell over, with Lovino following him. Though the Italian tried in vain to catch his balance he still landed on top of Antonio. Blushing even brighter than before he started to get up.

"Sorry, sorry. You bastard! Somehow this is your fault!" Laughing Antonio hugged him, then let him go so the two of them could stand up.

"Real sneaky Lovi, real sneaky."

"You think I did that on purpose?! Damn you!" Lovino hit him. Antonio just smiled and smacked him back, before pulling the disgruntled Italian into another hug.

"S-stop. We have people over, you can't hug me!" He struggled and managed to escape. Putting on his best pouting face Antonio looked at him. It was hard, but Lovino managed to resist the face.

"Lets go back in Toni, I can't smell the humans inside anymore." He tapped on Antonio's hand to get him to follow. Bending to the Italian's wishes Antonio followed him inside. A note was on the counter.

'Dear Mr. Carriedo,  
The couple who came to look at your home liked it, and they're going to put in an offer on it. From what we can deduce it's very close to your asking price. If you choose to refuse you may not get another offer for a few months, and it might be less. We encourage you to take this chance to sell your home.  
Sincerely, Robert and Janet'

"Cliché bastards."

"Now we just wait for the offer and approve it. Then we can go on adventures together Lovi~"

"I guess. Well now we just wait." He ran over to the back door and looked outside. "It's way to bright for us to go anywhere."

"Why don't we play a game instead?"

"Stupid we got rid of all your things."

"A talking game, like Never Have I Ever." Lovino snorted.

"That game always made my brother cry because he didn't want to answer truthfully."

"What about Truth or Dare then?" He was now determined to make the Italian play something with him.

"Fine stupid." Lovino tried to decide what would be the least embarrassing. Probably truth.

"Truth or Dare Lovi~"

"Truth."

"Do you... Miss your family." 'Oh, so he's going for the sad angle.'

"A little bit. My parents were dead already when I was really young, so I don't remember them. Feliciano and I lived with our grandpa. He always liked Feli more than me though, and I always lived in his shadow. My younger idiot of a brother was to oblivious and innocent to notice though, so I didn't hold it against him."

"I'm sorry Lovi. Your turn."

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Cover yourself in ketchup and stick mashed chocolate dipped bananas in your hair."

* * *

**I have a question for you now. How far do you want me to write this? Until they sell their house, or after that to where they begin to travel. If you care, please respond in the form of a review or PM.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I changed things completely at the end, but I'm still not quite satisfied with it. It may change again later on. I don't know if it alerts you if I replace a chapter, so those of you following sorry I guess.**

* * *

After Antonio did his dare the two of them went to bed. Making sure that the other immortal was asleep Lovino crept closer to him until they were almost touching, then he settled in and fell asleep himself.

The next morning Antonio awoke first, but couldn't get up without disturbing Lovino. So he just readjusted his position and waited for the Italian to wake up. Grumbling a few minutes later Lovino started to drag himself awake. For the most part they just messed around for the free hours until the realtors arrived. When the realtors finally came Antonio signed the papers and the two supernatural beings left. Both were fully aware that they might not be in the area for at least a few decades.

Shortly after departing they got into a fight. Lovino wanted to go to Italy, and so did Antonio. What couldn't be decided was what half to visit first. Lovino was convinced that the southern half was better in every way possible. Antonio had heard that the people in the northern side were nicer. In the end Antonio caved in after the Italian started a physical fight. And won. The happy go lucky Spaniard _knew_ he could have beaten Lovino if he wasn't scared of injuring him.

Giving in with good grace Antonio agreed to go to south Italy first. Sighing in relief Lovino grabbed his hand.

"Thanks," he practically whispered.

"Anything for you Lovi~" Answered back the Spaniard. Sputtering and blushing Lovino turned away.

"Aw, don't do that! It makes me feel alone..." Antonio tried his best to sound sad, it was actually difficult for him because of his cheery personality. He must have done okay though, because the Italian turned back towards him.

"You're never going to be alone again bastard." Touched Antonio stopped running and hugged him.

"That means more to me than you could ever know." The Spanish man hugged Lovino close. "Te amo Lovi~" For once the Italian didn't try to pull away and melted into the hug. After almost an entire minute standing there in that fashion Lovino finally pulled away and they resumed running.

As the sun climbed higher into the sky the two decided to stop and look for a place to stay. Eventually they ended up sitting under a tree, chatting.

In that fashion they continued moving around. Everyday Lovino accepted the hug more, and even offered his own sometimes. Then the night came when they had no secrets from each other, and everything was lain out for the other to see.

Lovino loved the Spaniard, with all his heart, but that made him unsure of how to act. How did he behave now that Antonio and him were close? His entire life no one had really cared about him, so the wall merged with his true personality.

Over the next few days he tried out a few different moods, and after awhile always reverted back to the original. Frustrated every time he would stop talking to Antonio and think for a little bit before trying a new angle.

Antonio was a bit confused, but didn't question it. If the Italian was in some phase of self discovery he would be the supporting crutch that helped him through it. Determined he continued to put up with Lovino's odd mood changes. The Spaniard didn't know how much his steadfast personality was helping the Italian on his inner quest. By comparing their actions together it was easy for Lovino to immediately discard some of his ideas.

And by the end he was acting the same way as before, just a bit nicer most of the time. The swear words were still in daily conversation though because it seemed that they were somehow important. Relieved that it was over Antonio picked up the pace and they covered ground faster.

They traveled the world over the years, and went to just about every place imaginable. But no matter how many decades they circled the globe the number of them was always the same two. No more, no less. No humans were worthy of them, and over the years neither of them had seen or smelled another vampire.

They'll probably continue in the never-ending cycle of going around the world, responsible for the many missing people that are, and never will be, found.

* * *

**This is the end, so most likely this won't be updated again unless it's changing the ending. Thank you very much to those of you who have followed, favorited or reviewed! It means a lot to me that people out there are enjoying what I write.**

**Views: 2,979**

**Reviews: 42**

**Favorites: 29**

**Followers: 44**


End file.
